


Like lightening

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Hawke, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this here nonny :  Mhawke/Anders, Anders giving oral and fingering with the electricity thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like lightening

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

It was like fire up his spine, arching from the bed to follow the flash that entered him, whining high as Anders crooked his fingers, grin wide and utterly filthy in the way he flicked that wet pink tongue out and dragged it up the throbbing length of Hawkes’ cock. 

He could barely think, grabbing for silk sheets under him, cheeks flushing when the next flash lit up gold eyes and swollen red lips as they slid, spit slick around his shaft and swallowed him down, Fingers fucking deeper into his ass. 

His thighs are trembling as magic dancing through his body, toes curling as it arks over his skin and through the fingers buried deep and pumping inside him. 

His mouth falls open on his next scream, body jotling, skin tingling as Anders makes his bones go to mush, panting heavy and wet, all but sobbing with the need to cum, balls resting against the mages’ chin as Anders let’s out a throaty moan that vibrates through his quivering muscles. 

Maker he needs release, never wants this to end but still needs to finish, drawn tight and muscles flexing as he writhes under a talented tongue and magical fingers, gasping his please into the canopy above them. 

Anders pulls back with an utterly obscene pop, flicking his wrists, lightening arching up his spine and all but purrs the word “cum” and he’s gone, falling over the edge and keening helplessly, cum streaking over Sharp cheekbones and across a strong jaw and nose mewling so desperately at how good Anders looks, blinking up at him, eyes dark with arousal and dripping with his seed. 

The mage is already stalking up the bed as he comes down, his own aching cock bobbing between his thighs, covering Hawke’s thrumming body with his own, kiss messy and hungry and tasting of Hawke.


End file.
